<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Justice for Vanya by SRassier</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22410352">Justice for Vanya</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SRassier/pseuds/SRassier'>SRassier</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Do not mess with Five's family, Five is a teenage hitman, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Protective Number Five | The Boy, Torture</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:15:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,634</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22410352</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SRassier/pseuds/SRassier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Vanya is raped and calls her brother. Five handles it just like a teenage hit-man for hire would...good old fashioned torture.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>150</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Justice for Vanya</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a scene I did for a short story I'm writing. It became waaaay too dark for my spy story and I didn't know what to do with it. I changed some names, flipped a coin on which sister it would "feature" (sorry, Vanya), and voila....a super dark one shot. </p><p>The rape is discussed by characters, NOT described. The torture, however, is described in detail...you have been warned.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vanya stared straight ahead, seemingly at nothing as the nurses bustled around her. She barely noticed them changing her into a gown and checking her all over for injuries. Her mind was not allowing her to think, for every time she tried, she just thought of him. She wanted to close her eyes and drift away from all that was happening, but she couldn’t. Every time she closed her eyes, she saw him. She even laid back like she was comatose when the doctor came in and asked if he could examine her…down there. She just wanted this to be over with, so she let it happen. At least it wasn’t him.</p><p>Finally, after what seemed like hours, the room cleared, leaving Vanya and a single nurse holding her hand and saying something to her. Her voice was soothing, and finally Vanya turned her head to look at the woman and focused on her voice. “Is there someone I can call for you honey?”<br/>
“What?” She nearly whispered, too tired to even speak up.<br/>
“Someone I can call, to come get you. You shouldn't be going home alone after what you went through.”<br/>
“Um…” Vanya thought about who would come get her. She wanted someone who wouldn’t ask questions, someone who would just take her home and stay with her until she fell asleep, if sleep was even possible. “My brother.”<br/>
“Is his number in your phone?”<br/>
“Yes” Vanya started looking around, just now registering that her clothes were elsewhere. The nurse walked to a table with a plastic bag full of things, Vanya’s things. She handed it to her and Vanya fished out her phone, handing it to the nurse. “You have to call him from my phone, or he won’t answer.”<br/>
“Would you like to call him?”<br/>
Vanya shook her head almost violently. “I couldn’t. He’s going to want to know what happened and I…I…can’t” Tears began to well in her eyes and the nurse took the phone from her.<br/>
“If you give me permission, I can tell him.” Vanya nodded as the tears finally began to fall. She wiped at her eyes and choked out, “His name is Five. He’ll answer.” The nurse stepped out of the room, and Vanya finally let herself accept what happened, and cried.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>The man had just about gotten used to the darkness of the hood over his head when suddenly it was ripped away. It took him a minute for his eyes to adjust to the sketchy lighting in the parking garage. He tried to get up, but his hands and feet were duct taped to a chair. He could hear someone moving around behind him and tried screaming against the tape over his mouth. “Oh, how rude of me.” A voice came from behind his chair. If he didn’t know better, he would have thought it sounded like a teenager. The source of the voice walked around to face him and sure enough it was a kid. He almost forgot for a fleeting moment that he was in serious danger as the kid reached up and ripped the tape off. “Better?”</p><p>“Who the fuck are you?” He spat at his captor.<br/>
“Sorry.” The teen shook his head. “The name is Number Five. Don’t try to over think it, my father was a cold bastard who only gave us numbers. I’ve been hired by some ex-friends of yours to make an example of you.”<br/>
“What the hell? Who? What are you, 12?”<br/>
“I’m 15, thank you very much. And the Marconi Family is pretty pissed at you.”<br/>
The man’s eyes glossed over as he realized what was happening. “I was going to pay it back. I just needed to you know, borrow it, I was going to double it at the track.”<br/>
“Jimmy. Look at me. I’m a 15-year-old who is dangerous enough to be hired by the mafia to end your miserable life…I don’t give a shit what you did.”</p><p>The pair said nothing as Five allowed his words to sink in. The silence was broken by his cell phone ringing in his pocket. He pulled it out and looked at the caller ID. “Excuse me, won’t you?”<br/>
“Hello?...Who is this? How did you get this phone?...Hospital?…is she ok?...” Jimmy watched as Five’s eyes suddenly turned even colder than before, a rage building up inside his entire body. “I just need to finish up with something on the other side of town…I’m on my way.”<br/>
Jimmy spoke with a shaky voice. “If you have to go…I’ll understand.”<br/>
“Damn it Jimmy.” Five pulled out a gun from inside his suit jacket and started screwing a silencer on the end of it. “I was going to get a bonus if you got tortured good and long before dying but…family comes first, what can I say?” He aimed the gun at Jimmy and fired, one shot, right between his eyes. The man slumped forward and Five quickly gathered his things and disappeared into a flash of blue light. </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Vanya was attempting to watch the television but failing miserably. How is it possible for everyone on every channel to remind her of that creep? She finally gave up and turned it off, deciding that silence was better for her right now anyway. She nearly closed her eyes to fall asleep when she heard a commotion in the hallway outside near the nurse’s station.<br/>
“Look kid, I can’t just let you back there. There are privacy issues and you can’t just go roaming around. Where are your parents?”<br/>
“My parents are dead. I’m here for my sister.”<br/>
“Someone call security.”<br/>
“No no no!” Vanya recognized the gentle voice of the nurse from earlier. “I called him, he’s ok.”</p><p>Vanya sat up in bed as the nurse came around the corner of the curtain with Five right behind her. He dropped the bag he was carrying and ran over to her, throwing his arms around her. She gladly returned the hug, secretly hoping that it would last forever. “I’m sorry, I know you were working but I didn’t know who else to call.”<br/>
He shushed her and placed a kiss on the top of her head, “You have nothing to be sorry about. Not this. Not ever.”<br/>
They held each other for a moment before the nurse brought the bag Five dropped over to them. “Your brother was kind enough to stop by your place for some clothes. We can step out and get started on the discharge paperwork if you’d like to change.”<br/>
Five pulled back from the hug just enough to look her in the eyes and wait for her answer. She gave him a small nod and he stepped away, allowing the nurse to guide him out of the curtained area. “I’ll be right outside.”</p><p>“You know you’re a good brother.” The nurse smiled as Five gave her a halfhearted ‘huh.’ “I’ve seen a lot in my years working in the ER and for a man your age to step up and help his sister…she’s lucky to have you.”<br/>
He sighed and mumbled a response, still staring at the curtain, waiting for Vanya to call him back in, “I owe her.” The nurse just nodded and walked back to the desk to get the necessary paperwork to discharge her patient.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>As they entered her apartment, Vanya threw her keys in the little bowl she kept by the door and shrugged off her jacket. She didn’t bother to hang it up, simply laying it over the back of a chair. She watched as Five also took off his jacket, but being Five, he went into her hall closet and hung the coat up. He kicked off his shoes, grabbed blankets out of the linen closet and started to make himself a bed on the couch.</p><p>“You don’t have to stay here.” She was so tired, even her words sounded sleepy.<br/>
He looked up at her, crooking an eyebrow in her direction. “You know I’m not leaving.”<br/>
She gave him half a smile, “I know. At least let me give you a good pillow off my bed, those couch ones suck.”<br/>
“Thanks.”<br/>
She went into the bedroom and took one of her pillows and held it against her chest as the day caught up with her once again. She tried to hold it together, but the tears started flowing and her body started shaking as she sunk to the floor and sobbed. In a flash of blue, Five was kneeling down next to her, his arms around her once again. </p><p>She had no idea how long they sat like that, him holding her and her holding the pillow, but finally her crying slowed to a few small whimpers and he finally spoke. “I know why you called me, but you know I have to ask.” He leaned back and put a crooked finger under her chin, lifting her face up to look at him. “Did you know him?” She shook her head. “The police, they talked to you?”<br/>
“Yes. There was a guy…he made a sketch.”<br/>
“Ok, good.” He pulled her close against his chest once again, whispering softly, attempting to mask the anger growing inside him, “I’m gonna need to see that sketch.”</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Five stayed with her for the next two weeks. It was the longest stretch that she has spent with him. He was usually off to parts unknowing doing God knows what to God knows who. The whole family knew what he did but never spoke a word about it. It just stayed an unspoken secret that they all had to either accept, or not.</p><p>It turned out to not be that difficult to get his hands on the sketch from the police. After a few days it was plastered all over the news. There was an 800 number and everything. ‘Man wanted in connection with violent sexual assault. $5,000 reward for information leading to his arrest.’ Five put up the reward money, but she knew he had no intention of having the guy arrested. He wanted to find him before the police did and a part of her wanted him to as well.</p><p>She was finishing up the dishes when he slipped into the apartment. Even without teleporting, he was so sneaky sometimes she didn’t hear him until he had already sat down with a cup of coffee in hand. He walked up behind her and sat down at the table, waiting for her to finish. She wiped her hands on a towel and sat across from him. She had seen this look in his eyes before, one he had something serious and difficult to tell her.</p><p>“I found him.” Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped open. She knew he would eventually but wasn’t really prepared for the moment it happened. “I need you to make some hard decisions, but they’re your decisions to make. So don’t even think about passing the buck to me because I won’t have it.” She nodded, waiting for him to continue. “We are going to go where I’m holding him. I need to you confirm that it’s him. I’m pretty sure I’m right but the things I’m going to do to this ass hole…” He paused, making sure she was still with him. “I need to be sure.” She nodded once again, not sure what to say. “Then I’m going to go to work. You can stay if you like but you must do exactly as I say. There can be no evidence of us being there. You stand where I tell you, you only speak when I tell you to, and under no circumstances are you to approach him.” She didn’t think that would be too hard, she wanted to be nowhere near this guy. “Or, after you ID him, you can go. It’s up to you. I will warn you, however, that the things I do…” She let out the breath she didn’t know she was holding. “You know what I do for a living, right?” Vanya nodded slowly. “Well then you know, it may get…messy. You don’t have to be there for that, but if you want to…I won’t make you leave.”</p><p>Vanya finally found her voice. “You said decisions…as in more than one.”<br/>
“Yes.” Five took a deep breath and reached out across the table to take her hands in his. “When I’m done, he’ll be alive. It will be your call if we call the cops who will most likely save him and arrest him, or no one and let him die alone.” Vanya shuddered at the coldness of his words. He spoke clearly and concisely as if he was chatting with a co-worker about a difficult assignment coming up and not the life or death of some rapist. “You don’t have to decide just yet. But we do have to go. It’s a bit of a drive and if he’s not the guy I’m going to have to figure out what the hell to do with him. Vanya nodded and stood up as if in a trance. She grabbed her coat and followed Five out the door and down to his car. They got in and he pulled away from the curb. Anyone around might have thought it was a Mom taking her son out for driving lessons, but Vanya knew that this particular pair had a more sinister day planned.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Between traffic and sheer distance, it took them nearly 45 minutes to get there. 45 agonizing minutes of Vanya running her options through her head, weighing each scenario, trying to decide which choices would give her closure and yet let her keep her humanity. They finally pulled up to an abandoned warehouse and Five turned off the car and allowed her a moment. “You ready?”<br/>
She looked at him and noticed the calm in his eyes. She almost chuckled as she thought ‘gee, I’m glad he’s on my side.’ “Yes.”<br/>
They got out of the car and Five guided her to the side of the building. As they approached a window, she heard what was left of a man’s voice who sounded like he had been screaming himself hoarse for a very long time. She didn’t know if he started by yelling out words but by the time they reached the window, it was just pitiful screams and any sound he thought might have alerted someone to his presence.</p><p>Five reached the window first and took her by the arm, leading her to look inside. There was a man taped to a chair, the source of the screaming. “Is that him?” She leaned closer, cupping her hands on either side of her face to get a good look. The minute he turned his head enough for her to see his entire face, she stumbled back and turned away. She hunched over, feeling sick to her stomach and wretched, nothing coming out but air as she gagged at the thought of his face looming over her. Five put a hand on her back and rubbed up and down, encouraging her to breath. “I take that as a yes.”</p><p>He led her back to the car, and she watched as he retrieved a bag out of the trunk. Her imagination wild with what could possibly be in there as he stopped in front of her and handed her his keys. “Go ahead, I’ll jump back when I’m done.” He walked around her and started toward the building.<br/>
“Wait!” He stopped but didn’t turn around. “I’m coming with you.” She jogged to catch up and when she met him, he began walking again.</p><p>They reached the door and he turned to her. “Ok here are the rules. You do NOT deviate from the rules. Do you understand?”<br/>
“Yes.”<br/>
“When we get inside, I will put you somewhere. You stand there until I say to go. Not before, not after. You don’t move if you’re uncomfortable, you don’t move to pee, you don’t move to throw up…is that clear?” Vanya nodded and he continued. “I’m going to do a lot of scary stuff in there. If at any time you want to leave, you tell me. I will walk you out and you can go home. You don’t move on your own. I have cleared a path to make it easier for me to make it look like we were never here and if you deviate from that, we are screwed. Do you understand?”<br/>
“Yes.”<br/>
“As for talking. I may ask you questions. You answer them as truthfully as you can. If you are not comfortable, tell me and I’ll move on. Other than that, no talking. No yelling at him, no addressing him, and under no circumstances are you to approach him. Do you understand?”<br/>
“Yes.”<br/>
They looked at each other for a moment before Five took her arm and led her into the warehouse and to the room where the man was being held. </p><p>Five guided her to a spot about 10 feet in front of the man on the chair. He then walked closer, putting the bag on a table next to the man and opened it. The man ignored Vanya and spoke directly to Five. “What the fuck, kid? Who do you think you are? You can’t keep me here like this!”<br/>
“Shut up, Harold.” Five pulled items out of his bag, making sure that each one was in full view and registered with Harold before placing them on the table.<br/>
“Wha…what are you going to do with that stuff?”<br/>
“Well Harold.” Five’s tone turned to that of a teacher addressing a student. “You are going to learn a very important lesson today.”<br/>
“Jesus.” Harold finally noticed Vanya standing off to his side. “Lady, you got to help me…this kid is crazy!” Vanya wanted to scream. She wanted to run up to him and hit him over and over until he recognized who she was, but she remembered what Five said and just stared at him in silence.</p><p>“Oh I’m sorry, I guess introductions are in order. You already know my lady friend here.” Five gestured toward Vanya and the man squinted, trying to place where he knew her from. “You met a couple of weeks ago…when you followed her home from work. Gave her a ride in your van if I recall.” Vanya noticed a quick wave of recognition on Harold’s face before he lost all expression and turned to Five. “I have no idea who that is.”<br/>
Five tilted his head and picked up a tiny pocketknife. “Oh Harold. I really hate liars.”<br/>
“What are you going to do with that?”<br/>
“This?” He held the knife up to Harold’s face. “This is my favorite tool. I usually use it to get information out of people but in your case it’s just for fun. You see the blade here? It’s juuuust long enough to puncture but not quite long enough to reach anything vital. That means, you get to live….but I’m not going to lie to you Harold…it’s gonna be a bitch.”<br/>
Harold didn’t take his eyes off the knife as he spoke. “You don’t need to use that…”<br/>
“You’re right, I don’t. And as long as you don’t lie to me…I won’t. Now. The woman behind me.”<br/>
“I swear, I don’t know who she is.” Five jabbed at his torso with the knife, causing him to scream out in pain.<br/>
“Harold. I told you I don’t like liars. Now why would you lie to me?”<br/>
“I’m not lying…I don’t know her.”<br/>
“You’re breaking my heart Harold.” He stuck the knife in three more times, Harold screaming out once again. Vanya grimaced but stayed in place.<br/>
“Ok, ok…” Harold struggled between heavy breaths to talk. “I know her.”<br/>
“There you go Harold! I knew we’d get along.” Five put the knife on the table and Harold breathed a sigh of relief. “How exactly do you know her?”<br/>
“We, uh…met at the club. We were both way drunk…I think we may have had sex.” He looked to Vanya and back to Five. He dropped his voice and Five leaned in to hear. “I don’t know what she said, but you know how it is….bitch is probably trying to save face after having a one night stand.”<br/>
“Oh Harold.” Five reached over and picked up the knife again. “There are two things I hate more than liars. Do you know what they are?” Harold shook his head, staring at the knife. “People who call women bitches.” He stuck the knife twice in his side, Harold whimpering, not even able to scream anymore. “And rapists.”</p><p>Harold’s eyes met Five’s and the teen put his knife down once again. “What’s the first thing you did to her Harold?”<br/>
“What?”<br/>
“The first thing you did. You know, after you got her in your van and nearly beat her to death trying to shut her up and ripping her clothes off. What’s the first thing you did?”<br/>
“Uh.” Harold stuttered, trying to find the right thing to say that wouldn’t get him killed…or worse. “I…uh…”<br/>
“Vanya.” Vanya jumped at the sound of her name. Five didn’t take his eyes off his prey as he addressed her. “What’s the first thing he did?”<br/>
Vanya remembered what Five told her about answering questions. She wasn’t sure her voice would even work or if she’d get through an entire sentence, so she just muttered. “He, um…put his fingers in me.”<br/>
Five reached back to the table and picked up a small device with a hole in the middle. “Do you know what this is Harold?”<br/>
Harold opened his mouth but Five cut him off. “Shut up, that was rhetorical…I’m going to tell you what it is.” He held it up so Harold could examine it as he spoke. “This is a cigar cutter. It’s used to cut the tips off cigars. I don’t smoke but I’ve found that it has a ton of uses…because it’s so sharp.” He snapped it together a few times, each time eliciting a jump from his captive audience. Five then reached down to Harold’s taped hand and put the cutter hole around his index finger and without warning snapped it shut. Harold screamed out as the tip of his finger fell to the floor, causing Vanya to squeak out a sound before throwing her hand up to her mouth.</p><p>Five put his hand over Harold’s mouth and turned to look at her. “You ok? Do you need to go?” She shook her head and put her hand back down to her side. Five turned back to Harold. He put down the cutter and picked up what looked like an old-fashioned fountain pen made out of metal and plastic. “Do you know what this is, Harold? It’s a battery-operated soldering iron. Handy little bugger. As you can imagine I don’t always have the luxury of power in my work.” He flicked a switch and smiled at the tool. “This bad boy reaches 375 degrees Fahrenheit in 7 seconds. 7 seconds! Isn’t that amazing? And its good news for you Harold, because that finger is bleeding pretty badly.” Five grabbed the finger soaked with blood and placed the hot iron on the end of it. The smell of burning flesh engulfed the room.<br/>
“Now, I want this lesson to be as accurate as possible but I don’t really think Vanya wants to go into much detail about your encounter and since I know you are being no help here, I’m just going to go ahead and choose how many fingers I think I need to take care of for you.” Harold opened his mouth to protest but Five took the cutter and clipped off the tips of two more fingers before he could even get a word out. The hot iron once again causing him to scream in agony.</p><p>Harold’s eyes started to flutter shut and his head fell backwards. “Oh no you don’t.” Five slapped the side of his face, causing his head to jolt back up and his eyes to fly open. “No passing out, Harold…I’m not done with you.” Five put the tools down and addressed him once again. “What did you do next Harold?”<br/>
Harold’s entire body was shaking, and he struggled to speak. “Fu…fu…fuck you!”<br/>
Five sighed. “Vanya.”<br/>
This time, she was ready. “He put his mouth on me…down there.”<br/>
Five stood up straight and for the first time all day, he nearly lost it. He tilted his head, cracking his neck as if he’d been sitting at a desk all day. He reached down for the soldering iron once more. This time he didn’t speak. He grabbed Harold by the back of the neck and pressed the hot iron against his mouth, searing the flesh off of his lips. When he pulled back, Harold began to sob. “Please…please…”<br/>
“Please?” Five spat. “Did you just say please?”<br/>
Harold nodded. “Please, I learned my lesson, just let me go.”</p><p>Five slowly leaned in until he was inches away from Harold’s ear and he whispered, “I bet my sister said please.” Harold’s eyes squeezed shut and he continued to cry.<br/>
“Vanya.” Five’s voice got softer when he spoke to her. “What did he do next?”<br/>
She straightened her shoulders and steadied herself before speaking. “He…he…” Tears started to well in her eyes, but she held back, remembering what Five said about crying.<br/>
Five kept his attention on Harold. “What’d you do next Harold?”<br/>
Harold looked up into his eyes and finally decided that he was going to die here anyway, might as well get it over with. “I fucked her. Ok? Is that what you want to hear?” I fucked her. Just kill me already!”</p><p>Five silently stood up straight and turned. He walked over to Vanya and stood between them so she could only see her brother. “Hey.” She was shaking but true to her word, she wasn’t crying. “You’re gonna want to leave for this.” Vanya searched his face and found that this wasn’t a request, but an order. She nodded her head and he took her arm, leading her back across the path he made and out to the car. “Wait here. I’ll be done in a minute.” He turned around and headed back into the building, leaving her behind to process all that she just witnessed.</p><p>She hoisted herself to sit on the hood of the car and strained her ears to listen. She didn’t need to work that hard though, because she knew the exact moment Five started on Harold’s final ‘lesson.’ The screams that she heard penetrated her very soul and she shuddered at the thought of what might be going on in there. She waited until the screams subsided and then there was a deafening silence. A few moments later, Five walked out of the building with his bag in hand and walked over to her. </p><p>He handed her a small phone. It was one of those cheapy pay as you go ones you would buy a kid when you don’t want to spend too much but you’re sick of them asking for a cell. “The number programmed is a detective. When you decide to text him is up to you. They can send an ambulance now, or a coroner later…I don’t care.”</p><p>Five put his bag in the trunk as she climbed into the passenger seat. He got behind the wheel and started up the car. As he drove them away from the building, Vanya stared at the cell phone, wondering what she would do next.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>